Heroic Zim
by J-547
Summary: He's been fighting against the humans, He has been through with his servents, He has been through 2 of his fellow ikrens, He's been through pleasing the tallest, all in his evil ways. Once he realises the truth, he will change for the better or the worst of Zim. Will he also find new relationships with his remaining friends and rivals.
1. Defective

Heroic Zim

* * *

Chapter 1

Zim was in his base, designing new inventions to figure out his next plan of attack to conquer the earth he was sent by the tallest. He's been non-stop working as the membrane family, Dib, Gaz and the professor himself saves the earth once again.

He kept thinking on how he can get Dib out of his hands so he can proceed to take over this planet without any distractions, but Dib will always be in his way when his plan is in action.

"Stupid Dib-Human. If only I can get rid of that big headed freak! My plans would be successful without his disturbance!" Zim kept talking to himself as he worked.

"Uhh, you talking to yourself." His computer said.

"No...no...ub...uh...SILENCE!!" Zim said as he points at the computer. "YOUR IN NO POSITION TO QUESTION YOUR MASTERS BABBLING!!!" He shouted.

"You mean talking to yourself?" Computer questioned again.

"These stupid humans call it babbling." Zim said blankly.

"Sir, everyone calls it that. Even the tallest." The computer said sighing.

"LIES!!!!" Zim shouted.

"Squeak!"

Minimoose came into the work station where Zim was.

"What is it Mimimoose!? Can't you see I'm busy."

"Squeak!"

"What do you mean I remember the irkens, of course I remember! THE TALLESTS ARE OUR LEADERS FOR IKEN SAKE!"

"Squeak!"

"The ones that came on earth once?"

"Squeak" Minimoose nodded.

"Yes, The female irken and the smaller male irken; Tak and Skoodge. Why?"

"SQUEAK!!!"

"THERE OUTSIDE OUR HOUSE!!!"

Zim quickly went to see the outside of the house though his cameras and sees both irkens outside, along with a SIR unit.

"COMPUTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!!!" Zim bursted in anger and shock.

"I was wondering why you were talking to yourself..."

"STUPID PIECE OF-"

Tak was banging on the door.

Bang, bang, bang!

"Oh sweet irk!" Zim rushed quickly with his new invention and headed to the elevator with Minimoose. He quickly went to the living room and hoping to get ready before Tak busted the door down.

Too late.

Tak was in, fuming with a scared Skoodge behind. Zim was wide eyed and saw that Tak came back and was piseed.

"YOUR GONNA PAY ZIM!!!" Tak screamed.

"GIR! Defensive mode!" Zim ordered, but no reposnse as everyone was silent.

They then spot the TV on with Gir on the couch watching his monkey show.

"I love this show..." Gir said to himself.

"GRRRR!!!!" Zim growled but was grabbed by Tak and slammed down to the ground.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ZIM!" Tak kept her hold onto Zim.

"ARGH!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOR GOOD!!!"

"NO THANKS TO CHUBBY DORK OVER THERE!!!"

Zim looked at Skoodge.

"I'm not chubby thank you very-" Skoodge was cut off as Tak gave him on of her death glares.

"Um...nevermind" Skoodge flet silent as he went inside and closed the door, only to have it smashed open again in his face by a all to familiar.

"ZIM! I will finally show your true form t-" Dib stopped as he looked at Zim and at

"Tak!?"

Tak glared at him. "What do you want now!?"

"To expose Zim! Since your here, I'll expose you too! Dib will finally win the war!" Dib said.

"Dib there's 3 of them..." Gaz said from behind him, she was playing her games lave as she went inside and closed the door to reveal Skoodge.

"T-t-thank y-y-you..." Skoodge quietly said as he falled to the ground.

All Tak can do is growl at Gaz, as Gaz herself growls back.

"YAY! SLUMBER PARTY!!!" Gir said happily.

"NO! We're under attack! Defensive mode!" Zim ordered again.

Gir's eyes went red, but soon were cyan as he rolled on the floor.

"GIR! GIR! GIR!! GI-" Zim was stopped by Tak holding a laser gun at Zim's head.

"Say Gir one more time and I will happily blow your brains out." Tak said in a angry tone.

"No! I need to expose him!" Dib shouted angrily as he flew towards Tak.

"Back!" Tak was tackled down as her weapon fired and destroyed something.

Zim, Tak and Dib look to see a game system broken.

"Oh crap..." Zim mumbled.

It was Gaz's gameslave. She was now grinding her teeth and clenching her fists as she picks up Skoodge and rushes towards the trio.

"Gaz wait!" Dib said as Gaz smacked Skoodge down on them causing a massive brawl cloud to emrge. Everyone was fighting each other.

The TV screen went static, someone was calling them. It revealed to be the tallest.

Everyone paused and looked in shock as Red and Purple had bandages on.

"My tallest!" Zim responded as he went up to the screen.

"What happened?!"

Red looked fuming as purple stares.

"I don't know Zim. Do you remember your last plan." Red calmly said.

"Yes, bring the earth to your location, and have you witness my greatest plan in action."

"So you remember a black hole nearby?"

"Hmm... I did see something like that, but I thought it was just a mere distraction!"

"Well guess what?" Red said angrily.

"WE WERE SUCKED IN AND NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" Red screamed at the top of his lungs.

Dib was confused. Gaz barely cared. Skoodge was in shock as Tak glared at Zim in disappointment.

"Ooooh..." Zim said.

"WE HAVE HAD IT ZIM! YOUR OBSESSION HAS GONE TO FAR. SO GUESS WHAT!" Purple screamed.

"What..." Zim quietly said.

"YOUR BANISHED!!!!!" The tallests said in unison.

Everyone was in shock as Zim was in utter disbelief. "W-what!? But I-"

"YOU HAVE BEEN A PAIN IN OUR BEHIND SINCE DAY 1. YOU KEPT DESTROYING OUR CITIES, KILLED MANY INNOCENT IRKENS, IMPENDING DOOM WAS A FAIL THANKS TO YOU. THOSE 2 IRKENS HABE BEEN REMOVED FROM THE ENMPIRE THANKS TO YOU, THOSE HUMANS KEPT WINNING THANKS TO YOU." Red was angry and kept going as everyone looked at Zim.

"EVERY TIME YOU CALL US, ITS JUST TORTURE TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE. EVERYTHING YOU SAY ABOUT CONQUERING THE EARTH HAS BEEN TORTURE! YOU ARE THE WORST INVADER WE HAD IN CENTURIES ZIM! YOU KNOW WHY! BECAUSE YOU ARE WHAT YOU ARE!" Red was still fuming.

Zim was in disbelief as everyone was looking.

**"DEFECTIVE"**

The irken was wide eyed as Dib, Skoodge were in shock, Gaz was neutral, and Tak was smirking evily.

"...no...no...no" Zim said before bursting.

"No I'M NOT!!!!" He screamed.

Purple spoken up. "Zim your mission was just to get you away from us! We hope you died in space, but of course you live. We thought it was funny to see you call us occasionally just for our amusement, but you went beyond the line with this one. This is truth Zim. You were born a defective, you were never made to be anything in irk. You should of been dead the minute you were born."

"This is goodbye Zim. Don't come back, or else you will be killed on the spot. Filthy humans, He's all yours." Red stopped.

"You OK now!?" Purple said.

"Fantastic! Let's get some snacks!" Red said.

The screen cut black. Zim stood there and felt horrible. He then felt something down his cheek, he was crying. He looked at everyone as a weapon was aiming at him.

"Your pathetic Zim! You finally got what you deserved. Now I'm gonna finish the job." Tak said smiling evily.

Zim just went up to Tak and hold the gun to his forehead. "Do it!"

Tak froze, but then a sudden hand smacked the gun out of Tak's hands and immediately slaps Zim.

"Are you crazy!?" Gaz said. "Why would you do that, don't you dare do it."

"First off, I've been lied to. 8 thought I could make things right with my people to prove that I am worthy. All this time, I have been LIED FROM MY OWN SELFISH RACE! Secondly! Why in the Irk do you even care about me wanting to end myself Gaz!!!" Zim screamed.

She had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE DOING THE SAME THING MY MOM HAS DONE!!!!" She screamed.

Dib gasped. "Gaz..."

"Shut up Dib!!!!" Gaz said.

"Master...is everything okay..." Gir said.

"No...nothing is okay..." Zim said quietly as he walked away from everyone to the base. "Gir take everyone out of the house."

"Squeak..."

"You too Minimoose...you don't deserve to be with a irken failure." Zim sadly went to the elevator and gone down, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Gaz was shouting at herself for being weak and letting out the pain from what Zim had just been through. _You idiot, your just a stubborn idiot, just like the rest of your stupid race with their stupid minds and stupid lives._

Gaz glared at Tak before pushing her to the ground. "Don't make me kill you myself!" She said as she quietly runs out the house.

"Gaz wait!" Dib said, running outside to stop Gaz, but she was gone. He looked back at the house.

"Zim..." He said in a whisper.

"I'm so sorry..."

Dib ran to find his sister.


	2. Payback

Heroic Zim

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Gaz kept running, refusing to stop from her breathing or her brother calling her to stop. She felt like she shouldn't have been like that in front of everyone, being so sad and angry for Zim. _Your pathetic Gaz, pathetic!!_

Dib was trying to reason with her by calling her, while running towards her. "Gaz, wait! Just stop! What's wrong!"

"GO AWAY!!!!" Gaz screamed as she suddenly trips over and faceplants on the hard concrete floor.

"GAZ!!!" Dib was in shock as he ran faster and slides down to Gaz's side and picks her up slowly.

"Gaz! Are you!" Dib tried to talk but was wide eyed as her sister was brused from the fall and mostly crying. Something he didn't expect to see out of his sister.

"Gaz..."

She slapped his hands away.

"Get away from me!!!"

"What is wrong with you!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled, but then broke down in tears as she repeated what she said.

"I don't know..." She then started to sob. _Ugh, why I'm I so weak!? I can't stand this, why can't I ever..._

She then felt a pair of arms go around her neck as her brother hugs her for comfort.

"It's ok..." Dib said, slightly rubbing her hair gently.

_What does that idiot think he's doing. _"Get...off...me..." Gaz clenched her teeth.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong. I'm your brother, I want to help you." Dib said as he tightens the hug.

_H-he what's to help me__? _

* * *

Tak was fuming as she stormed back to the base, but Skoodge stopped her before she got to the door.

"Out of my way!!!" Tak tackled Skoodge.

"No! I won't let you kill Zim! He said to leave him alone forever! " Skoodge pushes Tak back.

"You heard the tallest! His life is useless, just like us!" Tak said as she kicks Skoodge down, now glaring at him.

"He's a disgrace to all Irkens! You can't see that!"

"I can, because he's just like us!"

Tak slaps him.

"YOU IDIOT!!! What makes you think that worthless scum is ever gonna be like "us"! "

"Because unlike him, we had a chance!"

"It was gone thanks to him!"

Gir, Mimi and Minimoose watch as they argue. Gir looks back at the house and has a sad expression.

"Will mastar be ok?" Gir said.

"Squeak!"

"I hope so too!"

* * *

Zim was underground of his base, staring at the ground as he looks back the day he landed on earth.

From everything that happened, with Dib being a huge pain in his plans. Gaz being dark and scary, overpowering his dominance, Tak seeking revenge over him, using Skoodge as a toy, yelling at Gir so many times. Even seeing caking his so called tallests to prove himself as an invader.

Zim had one thing in his mind.

Payback.

"Computer...coordinates to the massive..." Zim quietly said.

"Uh, don't tell me your gonna do what I think your gonna..."

"I'm gonna rip our so called leaders throats out!"

"Zim...1 vs an empire meaning that chances of winning a-"

"JUST DO IT!!!" Zim scream in demand.

The computer was silent as it then uploaded coordinates to the massive's location.

Zim grabbed many weapons as possible to bring with him. He geared himself up with his prototype space suit he was working on and hoped on his voot cruiser.

* * *

Tak and Skoodge were still arguing as the roof of the house split apart and a ship rose from the house.

"Mastar!?" Gir looked up and everyone else did. Zim glared at them.

"Zim!?" Skoodge said.

"What your gonna do, try and kill the tallest~" Tak teased.

"I intend to..." Zim said as he closes the window and flys out to the upper atmosphere and flys away from the solar system.

Skoodge was shocked.

"HE'S CRAZY! THAT'S SUICIDE!!!"

"Good riddance..." Tak said as Skoodge was on his knees.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!?"

They were both jumped from sudden outburst. It was Gir.

"MY. MASTAR. HAS BEEN. LIED TO. AND. HE'S GONNA DIE. BECAUSE HE AND ME. ARE DEFECTIVE. YOUR NOTHING BUT A MEANIE!" Gir shouted on Tak's face as she was taken back by a sudden red eyed angered Gir.

"I MUST FIND. BIG HEAD. AND. SCARY LADY!!!" Gir flew fast with Minimoose flying behind with Mimi on top.

"What just happened..." Tak said.

"You just got taken back by a Sir unit..." Skoodge said blankly.

"Oh be quiet!" Tak said.

"Let's just follow them!" Skoodge ran.

"Ugh!!! I'm going to regret every second of this." Tak said, running along side Skoodge.


	3. Zero to Hero

Heroic Zim

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Dib was with Gaz back home trying to comfort her.

"Gaz, are you okay?"

"What do you think." She scoffed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was this hard."

"Hard. Hard!? HARD!? It's like you don't care." Gaz shouted.

"I know what happened to our mother was broken beyond repair. I was devastated as well, it wasn't just you."

"It felt like it should of..." She mumbled.

Just then rapid knocks came from the door.

"Stay here, I'll go get it." Dib said as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Big head!!!" Gir screamed as he was taken back from the sir unit and the fellow ikrens and mimi.

"First off, my heads not big! Second, what do you want with us now! Gaz isn't in the mood." Dib crossed his arms.

Tak grabbed his collar. "Listen you little pathetic boy, we don't have much time, and if I have to hear you say anymore-"

She was taken back from Gaz's appearance by Dib and glared at her. Tak was about to speak until.

"Zim's gone to get revenge on the tallests!" Skoodge said.

"What? Why? He'll gte himself killed." Dib said horrified.

"That's why we need scary lady ship!" Gir said to Dib.

"You kept my ship?!" Tak furiously questioned.

"Its a long story, I'll talk when we're on the ship." Dib said, but was taken back from his sister.

"If you think that I'm going to go on a ship, fly far away from home along with her." She glares at Tak. "Your far mistaken thna you think." She said coldly.

* * *

"Damn you Dib." Gaz mumbled.

"I said I would get you a pizza if we do this and you did agree so..."

"Shut up and fly."

Dib, Gaz, Mimi, Gir, Skoodge, Tak and Minimoose were all in Tak's ship and flying towards Zim's location.

"Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom..." Gir kept singing.

"Does. He. Ever. Shut. Up." Tak irritated.

"Unfortunately no." Skoodge said.

* * *

The tallests were having a great time enjoying there snacks on the massive.

"Man, this feels great, I feel like a big weight has been cut off from us now." Purple said excitingly.

"Oh definitely, this is the life Purple, nothing can go wrong." Red said.

"Sir we have a irken ship coming at us at rapid speed."

"Hey! It could be more snacks on our way." Purple said.

"They are a little late." Red scratched his chin.

"Um sir's... Its Zim."

"WHAT!?" They both exclaimed.

A transmission gets cut through and it reveals Zim with an angry look.

"Oh great. Just as I thought things would get better but here he is, the defective." Red said.

"Shut your irken mouth you poll!" Zim shouted.

Red was highly offended and now see that Zim wasn't backing down.

"I'm here to make sure you don't get in my way. By destroying you and the entire race. Prepare to be terminated!" Zim punched the screen causing the transmission to cut off.

"Sir's!? he's firing at us with everything he's got!" The soldier said.

"Destroy him." Red commanded as the massive fought back and caused Zim's ship to go into self destruct mode.

"No! You will pay for this, you won't get away with this. You will not destroy what I have done!" Zim shouted as he was now losing air and faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

"I think he's getting up."

Zim hears voices.

"How is he still alive!?"

His eyes were opened wide and saw what he didn't expect to see.

"Hey mastar!!!" Gir said.

He was in a ship with everyone from earth.

"What are you doing!? I should be dead! Why did you come for me!" Zim shouted.

"Other than being dumb, your kinda useful." Dib said.

"And why do you care?! You wanted me behind bars, on that table, why help me?"

"Because unlike myself and my sister, we saw that you never had a good life. You were blindsighted Zim. All this time, we been doing this for nothing." Dib said which caused Gaz to speak up.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just couldn't believe you had this coming to you now than before."

Skoodge spoke. "I'm just glad your alive, at least let us help you out." Tak then looked at Zim in the eye. "Even though I wanted payback for what you done, I can't be angry that you actually went and tried to take your life away and fully go against the tallests." Tak held her hand out. "I'm with you."

"I'm sorry for what I did. Let this be me making it up to you." Zim shook her hand.

"It's already in effect, becides, your not the only defective that has a score to settle." She said.

"She's right." Skoodge said as Gir, Mimi and Minimoose nodded.

Gaz gave Zim a quick hug. "I will help you also, I want to give them pain they never saw before."

Zim and Dib stared down at each other. 2 rivals, 2 big egos, staring down. Until the unexpected.

"So we cool Dib?" Zim held his fist out.

Dib and everyone was in shock from Zim's new attitude.

Nonetheless, Dib smiles at Zim for the first time "Were cool!" They fist bumped and became friends for the first time.

"From here on, I'm no longer an Invader. I'm a defective, I'm a friend. I am a hero. I am Heroic Zim." He said proudly.

"Meh." Everyone said.

Zim sighs. "Let's just get back home."

"My new home. Earth."


	4. Return

If your reading this and seeing this as an update, I'm officially returning to the fanfic and finished what I have started.

This is no longer discontinued. This will be continued but can take a while to be updated.

So from here on. This fanfic is on hiatus, but it will be continued.


	5. New Life

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Down in the Irken base on earth. Zim was working on Gir. He thought it was finally time to repair and upgrade Gir's robotic system.

Since the day he went to raid the Irken empire his mind had raced and heart pumped to a new founded determination. He was saved by his nemesis, his sister, Skoodge, a long time rival and her unit and his best robot slaves who is now named as friends Gir and Minimoose. When they came back, they swore to go against the tallest of they ever plan to raid their new home.

Over the course of 5 years later on, Zim was having a good time trying to get to like human food that Gir devours and secretly plan some ideas for the robot and his floating moose. Tak, Mimi and Skoodge have gotten the base to make their personal quarters (bedrooms).

With Tak she has been getting more confident and more peaceful with the Irken she hated and wanting revenge on. Herself and Zim talked thoughout time and had a good conversation to the point where there relationship has become acquaintances along with Skoodge.

Speaking of which was grabbing data secretly from the Irken database along with bringing new shipping of equipment and upgrades to their base. He also takes charge in scanning the galaxy with their personal sonar and transmission devices. He also had the intention to making some outfits more humanoid and comfortable then their uniforms, now that there technically rebels and defectives of their dominate race.

Mimi, Gir and Mimimoose exchanged their words and reached their own experience with their former masters now called 'mini-friends' as Zim puts it. They had a new program installed which was to enjoy the world of the living as a human would and assist the Irkens as support and extra muscle in their tasks. Mimi has intention of observing girly things such as fights, gossip and makeup. Minimoose was very intentional with animals, especially cows. Gir just had a heart for food, especially pizza. He normally cooks food at home, which isn't really good to anyone's standards but Gir himself.

But today was the day that Gir was finally getting fixed fully and upgrading his new AI with his current skills learned to be in advance. He was also getting his new body. Zim finished with the program and the motherboard that Gir possesed and decided to insert the disc containing his voice synthesizer. "Iak. Run disc and activate." Zim called out to computers nickname. That's right, Zim named it Iak.

"On it." It said, running the disc. Zim was working on the body and was very proud of himself. Gir would be happy to see his improvements. Speaking of improvements, Zim has grown a little, due to the cycle of the human race, especially the time of the earth in each day. Thanks to Skoodge's new suit designs. He now wore a red t-shirt with a lighter pink circle in the middle. He wore black cargos and white sneakers, specifically designed for any surface.

"Loaded! Speaking now." Iak said until Hir's voice was heard. "Huh? What happened? Mast- I mean Zim?"

Zim smiled as he works. "Good to hear you back on. How's your new pitch and tone feel?" He questioned. He had also designed Gir's pitch to be more teenage since they all were grown to the point where puperty kicks in for the humans.

"Mature. If that's the one-word description your looking for." Gir said as Zim looked back and finished the suit. "Intended to be that way. Don't worry, Mimi and Minimoose had the same design and upgrade from our other Irken comrades."

Zim plugs in a wire to the back of the Sir units head and into the mainframe. "Hold on, transferring your AI to your new body in 3. 2. 1." Zim presses a button as the screen went static and switched off. He looks back to see the robots eyes glow red but then cyan. Gir breaths in and out slowly before unplugging the interface. He was about to fall until his Irken partner grabs him and holds him up.

"You haven't been in a body for a while. Take your time Gir." Zim said as Gir gets on his feet. "I'm just glad to be back and better than ever." Gir was Zim's height with his arms long with large gauntlets, his legs shaped like cargos and sneakers for feet. His chest was buff and looked like a shirt. This was his armor that couldn't be removed.

"Glad to like this look." Zim said. "Got your robotboy working." They hear a feminine voice say. They saw Tak walk in she was an inch smaller than Zim was. (How the tables have turned in terms of height.) Her body was more feminine with her hips and waist more wide and her body being more slim. She wore a purple polo shirt that had a light purple heart break shape in the front, with black leggings and sneakers. She had purple eyeliner and skin more smooth and curvy.

Gir was agape and Zim was shaking his head. "Tak. Always trying to affect the men to only put them down. Soon enough you'll be a magnet." He commented.

She scoffed. "Like I haven't already been swarmed by them. Even in my hologram there still on my case." Gir regained his composure. "I'll tell you one thing, I don't blame them. They got quite a difficult time with this beauty." Gir winked as Zim was surprised and Tak was heating up in her cheeks.

"Must have matured you a lot. Try not to get it into trouble. Especially with her." Zim adviced as Gir smirked. "You know what I'm like Zim. It's gonna be teasing till the end." Gir said as he walks off to the elevator. "I'll be with Mimi on the ground. I'll try to keep her from 'decorating' if you know what I mean." Gir said as he mentally activated the elevator before giving a quick salute to the Irkens.

Tak glared at Zim with her hands on her hips. "Mature huh?"

"What else did you think I was giving him. Pre-teen maturity?" Zim said as Skoodge enters the room from an lower floor. "Hey guys. Good news, no such thing as invaders or any trespassing in the solor system." Skoodge grown in height, but was smaller compared to the Trio. He also had the same clothing as Zim but with his shirt logo being a blade. He got that from watching too much TV about ninja mutants.

"And the bad?" Tak questioned.

Skoodge had a disc which was more like a tablet. He pressed a button as the wide-screen showed the moon. "It appears that there's a robot on the moon. The design, weapons, capabilities are unknown, yet it remains man made." He said as he then zooms in and they see a cyan and white robotic female battling what seems to be a orange, yellow and red organic female.

"Interesting. This is occurring." Zim then hears beeps. "Well, guess that's time from work done. Let's head out." Zim said as he got his bag and went to the elevator.

Skoodge and Tak whispers. "You think that this whole thing can change in an instant?" Tak said.

"It's never like that, not since that day Zim went against the armada. He has changed now, he's more heroic in hiding. We're here to support and help anyway we can." Skoodge said back as Tak sighed.

"I just hope he doesn't go insane and try that stunt again."

"Trust me, after all these years I think I he can handle the pressure and not overthink it, we're still evolving after all." Skoodge informed as Tak scoffed.

"In this world maybe."

"Hey, pizza isn't gonna feed itself, come on and grab your hologram disguises!" Zim called as the Irkens did so and joined Zim to the elevator.

What none of them know is that something was coming, and it wasn't the Irken armada. It was much worse.

And it's not just from earth either.


End file.
